


"What Have I Missed?"

by rachfielden_xo



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	"What Have I Missed?"

When Jeff Tracy came home from the Oort Cloud, he really had missed a lot.

A lot.

The family was gathered in the lounge except for Grandma who was cooking in the kitchen and Kayo who was out on a mission trying to track down a petty thief.

“Right boys, what have I missed?” Asked Jeff as he sat down in his designated chair behind the desk.

Silence.

No one could think of anything to say so Alan started, “Gordon nearly died at the bottom of the ocean as he tried to rescue Braman from the Chaos Crew.”

Everyone looked at him, horrified.

“Do you need to start with something so dark?” Virgil asked.

“Well, you guys didn’t offer any suggestions!” Alan protested.

“Virgil transformed into a demon at midnight on his 20th birthday.” Gordon continued.

“Gordon!” Virgil barked. “I was hoping no one would mention that one! And I didn’t turn into a demon.”

“Haha yeah right,” said Alan sarcastically, “like a human with black wings, green eyes and fangs isn’t demon-ish. Hence why half my hair is now black.”

Jeff looked confused.

“It’s a long story,” Virgil concluded.

“And during the act, he stole the Hood’s sceptre.”

“What?! Virgil, that’s one of the most powerful and dangerous weapons in the world!” Jeff clutched his heart with shock.

“Like I said, long story. Moving on.” Said Virgil, getting thoroughly annoyed.

“John got himself a girlfriend,” Scott smirked.

“I did not!” The ginger brother cried. “Ridley and I are just friends.”

“Just friends huh?” Gordon grinned, thrilled to embarrass his older brother.

“Who’s Ridley?” Jeff butted in.

“Never mind.” John rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Gordon had his first kiss by Lady Penelope!” Scott added.

“Ooh, did you now?” Jeff looked at his fourth son with surprise.

“Yes, I did.”


End file.
